


Fa sostenido

by Narya



Series: DrabbleFest [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Music
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En que Puck está convencido que puede ayudar a Kurt a llegar a una nota a la que no tiene problemas en llegar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fa sostenido

**Author's Note:**

> Para el prompt:
> 
> Puck quiere demostrarle al mundo que el puede lograr que Kurt llege a la nota mas alta y que esa competencia con Rachel la perdio apropósito

-Tío, si te aprieto las bolas, ¿llegas a ese Fa no sé qué?-preguntó Puck, a la vez que se sentaba frente a él con una mirada sumamente seria. Kurt le dedicó una mirada incrédula antes de seguir con su almuerzo.

 

-Fa sostenido, y no necesitas apretarme nada para que llegue a él, Puck-respondió Kurt, siguiendo con su ensalada, su revista e intentando no poner atención a lo que el jugador le decía.

 

-Tío, vi tu cara cuando la fallaste, no te veías como alguien que la había cagado. Así que, o tú sabías que la ibas a fallar o no te escuchabas a ti mismo, pero lo segundo es casi imposible... así que. O me dejas apretarte las bolas o me demuestras que puedes por ti mismo, pero de que llegas a esa notas, llegas a esa nota-dijo Puck, apuntándole con un dedo.

 

-Deja mis gónadas tranquilas, Puck, puedo llegar a la nota, en serio-dijo Kurt, entre molesto y entretenido.

 

-¿Qué mierda pasó entonces?-preguntó el del mohicano sorprendido.

 

-¿Realmente te interesa?-contraatacó Kurt, mirándole con suspicacia.

 

-Tío, no son muchos los hombres que pueden llegar a notas tan altas y los mejores cantantes que conozco son todos agudos, así como tú. Rob Halford incluso es gay también-dijo Puck, encogiéndose de hombros-. Me gustan los hombres que tienen buena voz, y siempre he creído que cantas increíble... y ahora perdiste el desafío y Rachel se pavonea como si hubiera logrado algo cuando en realidad le dejaste ganar. No sé cuál de las dos cosas me molesta más.

 

-Pues tiene que ver con ser gay, de hecho... -respondió Kurt, dándole vueltas a la ensalada en su plato-. Alguien llamó al taller diciéndole a papá que su hijo era un marica, y cantar Wicked sólo hubiera servido para que esas llamadas aumentaran.

 

-¿Lo hiciste por tu viejo entonces?

 

-Es lo único que me queda, Puck; es mucho más importante que un dueto-respondió Kurt, mirándole a los ojos.

 

-Bueno, supongo que es una buena razón.... Hey, entonces... si no tengo que apretarte las bolas... ¿qué tal si nos vemos en el armario del conserje y te enseño que hay un par de cosas que puedes hacer con tus bolas que son bastante geniales?

 

-Tenías que arruinar una conversación civilizada con tus comentarios sobre sexualizados.

 

-Hey, los contratenores me calientan. No puedo evitarlo. ¿Qué dices?

 

-Sigue soñando, Puckerman. A mí no me vas a meter a un closet, ni siquiera para eso.

 

-¿Qué tal mi casa, entonces?


End file.
